generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rex (M. Rex)
|oczy = Jasnoniebieskie |włosy = Blond |przynależność = Szejk Spilken (opiekun) |pseudonim = Machina Rex Król maszyn |debiut = The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice }} Rex – cierpiący na amnezję, dwunastoletni chłopak. W jego sercu znajdują się Omicron nanity, które pozwalają mu na komunikowanie się z maszynami i tworzenie różnych urządzeń z ciała. Razem ze swoim opiekunem Spilkenem, pracował dla tajemniczego Szejka jako złodziej. Biografia Wczesne życie Nieznany jest dokładny wiek Rexa, kiedy znalazł go Spilken i wziął pod opiekę, ale chłopiec zgodził się na zostanie z nim, gdy mężczyzna przysiągł, że pomoże chłopcu odnaleźć jego prawdziwą rodzinę. Spilken zauważył wieki potencjał Rexa, dlatego też nauczył go kradzieży, w której sam się specjalizował . Razem pracowali dla Szejka, potężnego przestępczego lorda . M. Rex „The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice” Rex debiutuje na pokładzie luksusowego promu pasażerskiego Sarragasso Sapphire, który razem ze swoim opiekunem Spilkenem miał za zadanie okraść. Chłopiec nie mógł skupić się na pracy, ponieważ bawił się swoimi figurkami. Spilken wypomniał dwunastolatkowi, że zlecenie, które wykonują nie jest zwykłym zadaniem, a zapłata za skradzione towary sprawi, że będą niesamowicie bogaci. Kiedy chłopiec przedostał się przez system wentylacyjny statku, poruszył temat obietnicy odnalezienia jego rodziny, którą niegdyś złożył Spilken. Mężczyzna uniknął odpowiedzi przekonując dwunastolatka, że to jego powinien traktować jako swoją rodzinę. Kiedy doszli do zamkniętego wejścia, Rex w tajemniczy sposób otworzył wielkie, tytanowe drzwi, przez co mogli dostać się do środka. Następnie, Rex był kierowany przez swojego przyjaciela do pomieszczenia z łupem, ale niestety Spilken podał mu błędne współrzędne i Rex wylądował nad kryjówką Agenta 6. Małpy agenta wyczuły obecność Rexa i zaczęły go gonić, a gdy chłopak błagał swojego przyjaciela o pomoc, ten nie potrafił mu pomóc, nie znając jego lokalizacji. Gdy został otoczony przez zwierzęta, jego nanity aktywowały się i stworzyły dziurę w podłodze, przez którą chłopak uciekł małpom. Wpadł do pokoju Mii Moore, gdzie ogromny bukiet kwiatów zamortyzował jego upadek. Oszołomiony chłopiec poprosił aktorkę o pomoc, ale nim ta zdążyła znaleźć odpowiedni sposób pomocy, dwunastolatek uciekł. Później z Rexem skontaktował się Spilken, który lekko zirytowany zapytał go gdzie jest. Kiedy chłopak powiedział mu, że jest pod sceną na imprezie charytatywnej, Spilken rozkazał mu wrócić do niego, by niepostrzeżenie opuścić pokład. Chłopak był przerażony po odkryciu swoich dziwnych zdolności, a gdy na widowni wybuchła panika ze względu na atak niebezpiecznych robotów, Rex wyszedł spod sceny i zauważył Mię Moore, której chciał pomóc i uratować prowadząc ją do swojego towarzysza. Spilken poprosił go, aby wybrał, między ucieczką z nim, a uratowaniem Mii. Nagle pojawił się robot gotowy do ataku, ale został powstrzymany przez Szóstego. Jednak chwilę później pojawiło się kolejne zagrożenie, podczas którego Rex w akcie desperacji, odruchowo stworzył ogromne pięści, którymi zniszczył roboty i uratował Agenta 6 i Mię. „Size Matters” Rex, używając swojej latającej maszyny, bezpiecznie wrócił do kryjówki w Nevadzie, gdzie przebywał również Spilken, który jako pierwszy opuścił pokład Sarragasso Sapphire, zostawiając chłopca. Dwunastolatek nie podejrzewając, że musi opuścić kryjówkę, szczęśliwie przytulił swojego opiekuna i wyjawił tajemnicę o powietrznej maszynie, którą wytworzył. Spilken zauważył jakie nowe, niesamowite możliwości może osiągnąć z unikalnymi umiejętnościami Rexa, dlatego postanowił zabrać go do Szejka. Rex razem ze swoim opiekunem udaje się do Marakeszu. Chłopiec wygłupiał się na dachu wielkiego pałacu, materializując wyobrażone przez siebie przedmioty - statki powietrzne, roboty oraz kolejkę górską. Spotkał również „niebieską dziewczynę”, która zniknęła, gdy chłopiec zbliżył się do niej. Spilken przekonał szefa, by zgodził się ujrzeć moce chłopaka. Kiedy mężczyzna prowadził dwunastolatka na spotkanie, kazał mu się uspokoić i wspomniał, że po całej audiencji będą nieco bogatsi. Podczas spotkania z Szejkiem, Rex zauważył, że szef nie czuł się najlepiej. Kiedy z ciała przestępcy wyłonił się ogromny robot, opiekun dwunastolatka kazał mu wytworzyć jakąś maszynę, by mogli uciec z pałacu. Chłopiec stwierdził, że nie może nic zrobić, dlatego Spilken zdradził swojego podopiecznego i ofiarował go krwiożerczej maszynie. Robot próbował wwiercić się do głowy Rexa, ale powstrzymały go nanity. Do pałacu dostała się również Mia, która podbiegła do chłopca, by mu pomóc. Droid wyjawił Rexowi, że jedyne czego chce to jego serce, czyli Omicron nanity wewnątrz chłopca. Przed atakiem droida, dwunastolatka i aktorkę uratował Agent 6 Następnie, kiedy uszkodzony robot wystrzelił dużą ilość ostrych brzytw, Rex wytworzył z podłoża ścianę, którą osłonił siebie i Mię. Spilken został ranny i błagał podopiecznego o pomoc. Jednak chłopak zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciel wykorzystywał go dla własnych korzyści i w napadzie smutku oraz złości, zapadł się pod ziemię do kanałów, zabierając ze sobą Mię. Wygląd fizyczny Rex jest dwunastoletnim, niskim chłopcem o szczupłej budowie ciała. Posiada krótkie blond włosy, cerę o naturalnym kolorycie i jasnoniebieskie oczy. Chłopiec ubrany jest w t-shirt, którego górna część jest koloru czerwonego, natomiast dolna białego, a na lewej piersi znajduje się czarny symbol wykrzyknika z jasną żarówką w środku. Zakłada również niebieskie spodnie i czerwone buty, a na jego głowie widnieją olbrzymie złote gogle. Na dłoniach znajdują się pomarańczowe rękawiczki, a wokół prawego ramienia owinięty jest pas z kieszeniami. Według Mii Moore Rex jest „słodki”, „uroczy” i „drobny”, o czym wspominała wiele razy. Osobowość Rex jest wesołym dzieckiem, kochającym dobrą zabawę. Uwielbia bawić się zabawkami, szczególnie swoimi figurkami samuraja oraz księżniczki, a podczas zabawy tworzy różne dziwaczne przygody. Jak na swój wiek, jest niezwykle odważny i pomocny. Próbuje pomagać poznanym osobom, takim jak Mia Moore na wszelkie sposoby, a kiedy odkrył swoje zdolności mógł dokonywać tego lepiej. Przykładowo, kiedy robot chciał zabić aktorkę, Rex bez wahania stanął na przeciwko maszyny i przypadkowo wygenerował ogromne pięści, dzięki którym ocalił Mię oraz Agenta 6. Umiejętności Moce * Manipulacja nanitami – Wiele niezwykłych mocy i zdolności Rex zawdzięcza Omicron nanitom, które znajdują się w jego sercu. Dzięki mikrorobotom, dwunastolatek potrafi komunikować się z maszynami poprzez niezrozumiały dla normalnych ludzi kod binarny, materializować wyobrażone przedmioty i osoby oraz kontrolować środowisko wokół niego. Jednak największym atutem jest zdolność do generowania maszyn bojowych użytecznych podczas walk czy stosowanych jako środek transportu. ** Generowanie maszyn – thumb|Rex tworzy [[Ogromne pięści, by obronić Agenta 6 i Mię Moore]]Dwunastolatek może wykorzystać nanoroboty w ciele, by wytworzyć wiele różnorodnych maszyn o ciekawych zastosowaniach. Jak dotąd, zaobserwowano jedynie dwa twory, a były nimi ogromne pięści i latający pojazd. ** Materializacja wyobraźni – Ze względu na bycie dzieckiem, Rex posiada nieograniczoną wyobraźnię. Z racji tego, że jego serce zawiera Omicron nanity, chłopiec jest w stanie materializować wyobrażone przedmioty i osoby, co zademonstrował, kiedy na dachu pałacu Szejka zauważył wyobrażoną przez siebie niebieską dziewczynę, a także zmaterializował mnóstwo robotów, kolejkę i latające statki. ** Manipulacja środowiskiem – Omicron nanity umożliwiają Rexowi nie tylko kontrolowanie i manipulowanie swojego ciała, ale również ingerowanie w środowisko wokół niego. Ta zdolność pozwala mu na przykład tworzyć dziury w podłożu lub zmieniać podłogę w ścianę, która może służyć jako osłona przed pociskami. Zdolności * Umiejętności złodziejskie – Jako że przygarnął go Spilken, który specjalizował się w kradzieżach, szybko nauczył go swojego fachu i młody Rex stał się równie dobrym złodziejem, co jego opiekun. Podczas kradzieży polegał na sprycie, zwinności i szybkim, ale cichym poruszaniu się po terenie. Często używał narzędzi do radzenia sobie z zamkami i przeszkodami. * Umiejętności pilotażu – Rex szybko opanował zasady pilotowania wytworzonej przez Omicron nanity maszyny, dzięki czemu udało mu się uciec z pokładu Sarragasso Sapphire do kryjówki Spilkena w Nevadzie. Wyposażenie Bronie Inne wyposażenie Relacje Spilken Jako że Rex jest jeszcze dzieckiem, które nie pamięta swojej przeszłości i rodziny, traktuje Spilkena za swojego opiekuna. Więź łącząca ich jest tak silna, że chłopiec prawie traktuje go jak swojego ojca. Dwunastolatek był zrozpaczony kiedy odkrył, że Spilken wykorzystywał go do swych własnych korzyści i nie wahał się poświęcić go, gdy jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie. Mia Moore Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Rexem, Mia była zachwycona tym, że chłopiec poprosił ją o pomoc. Od tej chwili kobieta za wszelką cenę stara się pomagać dwunastolatkowi, nawet w niekorzystnych warunkach, takich jak środek walki. Aby spełnić obietnicę złożoną Rexowi, udała się za nim do Marakeszu, gdzie ponownie ryzykowała życiem podczas spotkania z niebezpiecznym droidem. Agent 6 Rex wierzył, że Agent 6 jest osobistym ochroniarzem Mi Moore, ze względu na to, że podczas ich spotkań, mężczyzna zawsze wybawiał kobietę z opresji. W oczach agenta, chłopiec jest bardzo cenną osobą, która może przywrócić wiarę Providence w jego kompetentność. Szósty za wszelką cenę chce dowiedzieć się o Rexie wszystkiego, bez względu na to czy Biały Rycerz się z tym zgodzi, czy nie. Występy Ciekawostki * Wszystkie twory Rexa są złote, w przeciwieństwie do jego serialowego odpowiednika, którego maszyny posiadają pomarańczowy schemat barw. ** Dodatkowo, żadna maszyna dwunastolatka nie została nazwana, w odróżnieniu od piętnastoletniego Rexa, który praktycznie każdy swój twór nazywa. * Na dwóch alternatywnych okładkach pierwszego zeszytu „M. Rex” oraz na okładce nieopublikowanego trzeciego numeru, można zauważyć trzy różne maszyny, które wygenerował Rex. Przypisy }} Zobacz też * Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Przestępcy